Luffly Drabbles of Organization XIII
by RyukoGirl
Summary: Little ficlets of random Organization couples. Humor, Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Humor, Fluff, Humor, Smut, Humor, Total Innuendo...and all that good stuff. xD Yeah. You know you wanna read 'em! Rating MAY go up to M at some point...
1. County Fair Romances

Axel x Demyx

_**Warnings: The fluffiness attacks at the end; beware. ;D**_

**Drabble One: County Fair Romances**

"Oh my god! I can't believe we're at the county fair!"

Guess who?

"Demyx, my god, shut the hell UP." groaned a very irritated Axel. They just /had/ to give him the dirty work. Demyx had been begging everyone and anyone to take him to the fair, and somehow the red-haired controller of flames had gotten stuck in bringing him. Why couldn't he go by himself, you ask? Oh c'mon, we're talking about _Demyx _here. Who in the freaking world would let _him _go _anywhere_ alone?

You'd have to be crazed. Mentally and physically.

Demyx pouted. "But you're supposed to yell at the fair, and make lots of noice, and do crazy things..."

"As if." Axel muttered lowly, dragging his comrad along by a gloved hand. "Let's just get this over with."

"Lighten up, Axel. We can do crazy things, but I swear it'll all pay off in the end."

"You better hope it does, or I'll scorch you." he swiftly replied, eyes darting back to the blonde for a moment, who was smiling in a highly peculiar way. Axel raised a brow from curiosity, before Demyx shook his head. "Nothing."

The first ride they had went on together was a roller coaster. The two discovered that they had something in common; a horrendous liking for thrilling rides and the after feeling of nausea. Axel had never actually taken the time to experience a fair before. He started to become grateful that he got to come here.

Then they had played some carnival games, such as the dunking booth. Axel had laughed harshly at Demyx when the clown sitting in the booth had gestured as if to say he was a retard by hitting his chest with a limp hand, whilst calling him a moron verbally, since the blonde had missed the target so many times. (That happened to my friend Jason. XD I couldn't resist.)

Other carnival games were played as well, and the two males had won too many stuffed animals to carry. They randomly gave out some of the stuffed animals, and have soon come down to each having one, that they had dubbed their favorites.

After a few hours had passed, and a while ago they had agreed to going on the ferris wheel last, they finally did so. Climbing into the booth, the two males sat side by side.

"Sooooo..." Demyx started, pausing for a second. "Wasn't that fun? See, I told you fairs were fun!"

Axel smiled. "Ah, yes, sorry for my underestimation. You know, this is the first time I've ever been to a fair, anyway..."

"Really? I've been to lots. But the first time is always one to remember." Demyx replied, scooting closer to the male beside him, who didn't seem to take much notice.

Axel sighed. "I suppose so...but I really do wish that something could have happened to make it even more of a keepsake in my mind. I really did enjoy tonight, though."

"I did as well. I don't know, with you being here, I had more fun than usual."

"Oh? Well, I've never had more fun in my life." Axel said back, as Demyx leaned over so that emerald green eyes clashed with cerulean blue ones. "You said you needed something to make this more memorable, right?" he asked.

Axel nodded faintly. "Yes..." he said, unsure as to where Demyx was going, especially after seeing his small smile.

"Then I'll just have to do that myself."

As the blonde leaned forward, their lips locked gently as they sat together, arms sneaking around one another willingly, as the pale light of the moon was shining down upon the two.

**Author's Note: **

**This just...popped up into my head one day. It was written a while back, but I had decided to wait until I made some more drabbles before posting anything up. XD I only typed up this one, and one other, but I decided that it was good enough, for I have LOTS of ideas. If I get at least three to five reviews in the nextcouple ofdays, I'll post up that AkuRoku one I wrote. Hokay-dokay? Good. **

**By the way, I'll definately take suggestions on pairings. You name it, and I can write it out; even if you have an idea for just the drabble. Just lettin' ya know. So, please read and review, and I'll continue real soon! 'Cause guess what? I already have...four more drabbles planned out, excluding drabble 2 which is complete.**


	2. The Dream That Never Was Or Was it?

**Drabble 2: The Dream that Never Was...Or Was It?**

Sunlight drifted into the room through a nearby window, disturbing the sleep of the two lovers, closely wrapped up in their shared blanket. Neither were much of morning people, but it seemed different this very day.

And Axel, he had their entire day planned out, previously thought of just a few minutes ago.

Propping up on one elbow, he used his free hand to stroke soft locks of golden blonde, abruptly causing his lovers eyes to blink open. "Morning." Roxas groaned in reply. "Axel...?" he questioned suddenly, in a mutter, gaining a peculiar look from the redhead beside him.

"Who the hell is 'Xember'...?"

Axel blinked and frowned, confused. "I don't know anyone by the name of 'Xember'..."

"You're positive? I had a dream last night that you ran off from here and picked up a little girlfriend named 'Xember'."

This caused the older male to laugh. "Well, since I'm lying right here beside you, do you still think I did just that? I sure hope you don't."

Roxas growled, turning away from him. "As if." he muttered, a sadistic tone coating his voice.

Axel pouted faintly, running his fingers through his blonde spikes still. "I'm serious. I have no clue who Xember is. Can we please drop this?" he pleaded in whine.

However, Roxas put on a scorned, unconvinced look. "You wanna get off the subject that bad? Then you must be uncomfortable with it. And that means that you DO know someone addressed by Xember." he proclaimed, less proud then you would think of him to be.

"Roxassss! I don't, I swear!"

Roxas huffed out his breath, mumbling a 'whatever' as he slipped out of bed, as well as the room.

Axel pouted. Looks like his daily plans were ruined. Now that Roxas was angry with him, he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be allowed to make them fall into a fit of passion.

Ah, well,

he could always fuck Marluxia.

**Author's Note:**

**This one came out interesting, hm? Then again, Axel x Roxas x Marluxia sounds interesting from the start. x3 I need to try writing a lemon one of these days...maybe even a simple lime. Ah, well, maybe I shall someday. I know I roleplay naughty scenes sometimes, so I am capable. XD **

**Anywho, review and more drabbles shall be coming! By the way, I still have those four drabbles planned out already. I'll get to the next one as soon as possible.**

**OH! And just for Garangel, here's a bear that Axel touched just for you. xD I know you wanted it. And this one was his favorite that he kept, but he is oh-so loyal to his fans. ;D **


End file.
